True Love Blooming
by 3GleeandSingingMy3out
Summary: Kurt comes to school sick one day, and faints in glee club. And a supposedly straight Blaine is the nurses assistant. But with a little courage who know what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Kurt's POV**_

_Today is just the greatest day in my life, _I thought to myself sarcastically as I walked through the hallways of McKinley hallways towards his glee rehearsal.

Today however, I didn't feel quite well. It had started at the beginning of the day when I had been rudely woken up by my step-brother, Finn. Since he had woken up way to late on a school morning he had to skip half his moisturizing routine, and this is not what I would do unless I wasn't feeling well.

I groaned as another locker slammed, giving another pulse to my already aching head. I didn't know why but my palms had felt sweaty all day too. Maybe I was just nervous for more bullying from my bully Karofsky, but that was confusing too because I never got sweaty palms, and I'm always nervous.

I coughed once, Even that one harsh cough made me groan. _Crap I better not be getting sick,_ I thought as I turned the corner into the choir room where my friends where having their own conversations, and in Tina, and Mike's case, sucking each others faces off. Usually this would not have made me irritated but to day it did, it really, really did.

"Can you guys turn it down?" I rasped as loudly as my throat let me. Instantaneously the babble died down, but it was probably because at that moment the teacher Will Shuster had walked in.

"Tina and Mike I think thats enough." he spoke sternly at the two Asians who were yanked apart by Santana. "So... todays business, I have picked out a song possibility for our set list at Sectionals...And no its not Journey," he added, as some groaned. "No. I think this is a perfect opportunity to showcase other talent in this room."

I had been slowly drifting away when I heard this faintly and rolled his eyes as Santana smirked and said "Yup."

"I was wondering if maybe Kurt would want to do this solo," continued as he handed out the sheet music. It was _Here Comes The Sun, _by The Beatles. Kurt got it last and while he took it Mr. Shue frowned. "Are you feeling okay Kurt?"

"Yeah of course." I croaked out a lie. Truth is he felt awful.

"Are... you sure?... you look a little green." his frown deepened.

"I think I'll be fine if I just did the choreography today, . My throat dosn't feel really good today." This, of course as obvious because I could barely speak. "Maybe Finn should sing it today."

"If- if your sure... Finn?"

"Got it." Finn jumped out of his seat and got ready to start.

Even through the beginning of the choreography, which was not difficult at all considering the others they had done, I felt even worse. I groaned as he side stepped once more and a strong dizzy spell came over me.

I could faintly see the people around me looking at Finn as he sang before everything went black.

"Kurt? Kurt? Kurt Hummel!" Someone was putting a hand on his forehead and tutting. "He's heating up fast."

_Thats , _I told himself. I slowly opened my eyes to see people staring at me. _Wait why am I on the floor? _

Just as I finished that thought Rachel came through the door with a boy with a hospital green v-neck. _Damn he's hot...wait I don't even know...is he even gay, he is a nurse? Wait no your stereotyping! Stop it! _These thoughts were running round, and round my mind making my head pound.

"The nurse was busy so she told me to come. I'm the assistant." The beautiful boy told the Glee Club. "I'm Blaine Anderson, by the way." There was a murmur of hello's through the room. Blaine walked over to me, and once right in front of me he crouched down. "Hi,"

"Hi." I could barely make any noise, either because I was just breathless, or because my throat was so painful.

"Wait... Your the new quarterback!" Finn suddenly exclaimed loudly. (He had quit after the whole Quinn thing).

"Yeah, I am." Blaine smiled. My heart swooned. _God, I fall too fast!_ "So any way... back to work. How are you feeling?"

"Well... my heads really hurting, and my throat feels like shit. But other then I feel okay." I quickly replied. "And my palms have been feeling clammy all day,, but I just thought that was because I was nervous for any... never mind." I added to the end because having the his friends worry about him would lead to his parents knowing, and he was not ready for that to happen.

Blaine frowned. "Rachel said you fainted."

_Huh_. Blaine watched me intently.

"Are you gay? Because you are a nurses assistant?" Finn asked loudly. I turned to glare at his step-brother.

"That is such a stereotype, Finn." I wheezed. Before I went into a fit of coughs.

I was actually sort of glad he had asked that because then i could know wether or not it was right to pine over him.

Blaine quickly cleared his throat looking behind his shoulder quickly at the rest of the club. "No I'm actually not. I'm just being a nurses assistant for the money." My heart sank to his toes. "I actually have a girlfriend. Quinn Fabray." he continued.

_Of course you do, your a really hot new quarterback. _

Blaine blushed to the roots of his hair, and Mercedes spluttered over giggles behind her hand. "What?" I croaked confused, raising an eyebrow.

"Um...you sorta said that I was hot." Blaine said blushing even harder. I felt my face heat up to like a hundred degrees.

"Oh crap! Now you probably think I'm just creepy, and don't want to be around a f-faggy fairy boy like me... So you can just leave and let Finn drive me home." Tears started filled up in my eyes as I said all that about myself. It reminds me of Karofsky's "joke's".

The ND looked shocked, and Puck was glaring at Blaine. "If you talk down on my boy Hummel I will beat your ass. He's had enough crap from the jocks." Santana, and Mercedes nodded in agreement.

Blaine looked more shocked, and I can't tell why but his eyes were a bit sad. "Actually I wasn't going to say anything. And I'm fine with you being gay." He looked deeply into my eyes as he said this. I noticed that they were a very beautiful hazel. This was not helping, so I looked away.

"So do you think you can walk yourself or are you still dizzy?' Blaine asked.

"I'll try to get up by myself." I tried standing up and swayed dangerously, and almost fell before I felt two pairs of strong arms wrapped around my waist. Looking up i saw Blaine looking back at me. "Um... I think you should let go. Straight guys don't usually do this."

Blaine blushed and let go but kept a strong hold on my hand to steady me on my feet. "Right... Uh yeah we should get you to the nurses room so your parents can pick you-"

"No, I'll bring him home. He's my original ride anyway." Finn interjected quickly.

"Okay then... My works done then. See you around Kurt." He let go of my hand walked out of the room without a second glance.

…...

On the way home Finn was silent, which was odd for him because he's usually so talkative. I was thinking about Blaine, not because he was good looking, but because he had acted strange after Finn had asked about his sexuality.

I coughed harshly, and my step-brother looked sideways at him.

"That must of hurt."

"Yup." i coughed again.

"I can't believe Quinn's actually dating that new kid." Finn finally said starting up a long awaited conversation.

"Weeeelll... First I wasn't lying about him being- you know...hot." I colored a bit. "And second he's the new quarterback so I think Quinn's just trying to do win back her reputation. She sorta lost it when she was pregnant."

"Quinn's a bitch for using the kid like that. I wish I could warn him that she does that."

"As much as I would love them to break up, I don't think its any of our business." I paused going into a fit of coughs. "It would have been if she was still in glee but she's not."

"Argg... Whatever."

"Why do you care? I thought you were in love with Rachel?"

"Quinn hurt me badly, and she's very capable of doing it again." I sighed in agreement. "I don't feel like Blaine should be in a place that is vulnerable for that kind of heartbreak."

"Wow, your being actually surprisingly smart. I don't know though the way Blaine said he had a girlfriend he didn't seem very exited by it, so maybe he's just using her too."

"Yeah. Maybe."

We where quiet the rest of the way home. When we got to the Hudmel house I slowly walked up the stairs and just flopped into bed with my clothes on. Yawning i rolled over and fell into deep sleep.

…...

_** Blaine POV**_

I plopped onto my bed thinking about the boy I had met that day. And damn he was beautiful, even though he was sick.

The problem was I wasn't really out at McKinley (obviously), because the last time people knew I was bullied pretty badly. I had panicked when Finn had asked me if I was gay, and when Kurt had said all that stuff about himself my heart broke because he looked so hurt.

I feel bad for using Quinn as my beard especially when she looks soft for a Cheerio, and if I wasn't gay I would totally say that she was hot.

When Kurt had spoke out loud I had felt so attracted to Kurt at that moment. I think I would have dove right into his arms if I knew that doing that would tell the world that I'm gay. I almost fell in love with Puck (not really) when he had stood up to Kurt. It told me that the group was not homophobic. Maybe I would join and start by coming out to them. I would have to tell Quinn so it wouldn't sound so harsh.

I sighed. "Why is life so hard sometimes?" I don't think the football team would take the idea of me joining the Glee club softly. Maybe I'll talk to Kurt first. Yep that seems like the logical thing to do.

And that would just be an excuse to get to know him.

How would that reck of a football team take my sexuality? That question had one answer that was so obvious: beat me up, probably rip up my letterman jacket. Stupid jacket, I was only on the team for my father. Sometimes I really hate my dad. The only connection with me is that we both have is that we look related. We both have curly hear, and the same shaped nose.

One aspect that I heavily hate about him is that if something doesn't go just as he had he completely flips out. Thats why coming out to him scares me. When I was bullied at my old school I told him that it was because I was so short for my age. And I like wearing bow-ties. He seemed to take this gladly, but my mom was not so easy to convince. In the end I told her. She had been raised in a catholic family so she had never taken the fact of homosexuality nicely. So she told me to hide the fact so I wouldn't be known as a disgrace to the family. That was the most painful think I had to hear.

I sighed, and signed on to Facebook. Writing Kurt Hummel in the search bar I found his page right away. After looking at his pictures for a bit (he _was _beautiful) I sent him a friend request hoping that he would remember me.

"Dinner!" I heard my mother yelling from downstairs. I sighed again. She was really bitter towards me now.

"Just a sec mom!" I shouted back. I closed my laptop and looked in the mirror smoothing my shirt. Because of my father I always felt that I had to look my best at all times in front of him. I ran down the steps, and into the dining room. "Sorry I'm late. Homework."

I sat down next to my little brother Everett. "Its fine honey." My smile at my mom didn't reach my eyes. I was still lost in thought about what to do.

"So Blaine," my father started in a tone that always scared me. "I have heard that you are now a nurses assistant. Why did you do this, and why didn't you tell me."

"Well... I'm old enough to make my own decisions, and I thought that I should make some of my own money. So yeah." I finished lamely.

"But there are other jobs in Ohio, aren't there?" I nodded. "So why a nurse? Don't you think thats a bit _gay?_" He spat out the last word, and I winced at his harsh tone.

"What does gay mean Daddy?" Everett asked. I turned to face him eyes still wide. If he heard the explanation from our father he would probably end up homophobic too, and I could not have my five year old brother be against my sexuality too.

She looked at my brother. "Sorry sweetie but, your a bit young to-"

"No, the sooner the better." my heart race quickened, "Being gay is wrong, and people who are gay will make you believe things that aren't right to believe. They are dirty pieces of trash. They are f-" The table jerked dangerously as I jumped up in anger. I was shaking so hard either from anger, or fear I don't know. "What's up with you?" my father snapped looking at my bright red face. A short temper was one thing I was not grateful to have gotten from my dad.

"Do you even know anyone who just happens to be gay?" I glared, anger boiling up inside me.

"I don't have to know anyone to that they are fa-" I held up my hand to shut him up. Dad looked livid.

"Your actually wrong about both of those things." My heart started beating hard against my chest. I didn't know where I was going but I wasn't planing on it. "First don't you _dare_ say that shit about people who happen to love people of the same gender!" Everett looked confused. "And second you do know someone who's gay." Crap, crap, crap. My brain was telling me to shut up, but my heart told me that this was enough hiding. My mother gasped softly tears running down her cheeks.

"What are you talking about? Who do I know?"

"Hmmm... I don't know..." I said sarcastically. "Maybe me." Shit I did not just do that. All anger vanished from me and I started backing away.

My dad was quiet for awhile until he slowly studied my scared form, slowly pointed up to my room. I nodded and ran up.

Closing and locking my door I slumped onto my bed, and started sobbing. I was so scared. I didn't know where any of this came from but it had slipped. At least he didn't beat me up. Yet.

After a while, I opened my laptop and checked if Kurt a accepted yet. I didn't hope much because I knew he was sick and probably sleeping. And what I was guessing, I hoped it was just because he was sleeping. Just as I was about to log off I got a notification telling me he had gotten back to me.

I wiped the tears off my cheeks and decided to chat with him.

_To Kurt: Hi, I hope you remember me. So anyway...are you feeling any better?_

I waited a couple minutes before I got a reply.

_To Blaine: Hi, yes I do remember you. How could I remember someone who caught me like that. (_I blushed a bit remembering that)_ and no I don't feel any better, I mean I slept a bit and had something for my headache, but my I still feel like crap._

_ To Kurt: Aww :( I'm sorry. _

_ To Blaine: Anyway... why are you talking to me anyway? Don't you have a girlfriend?_

_ To Kurt: Can I tell you something?... I know I just met you and all that, but please? You can say no if it seems creepy..._

I waited a couple minutes. Kurt was probobaly thinking I was crazy. But I can't help but I have a feeling in my heart that I could trust him. It must have been something in his eyes. _Beautiful eyes_. Stop it Blaine you don't know if he's going to answer you yet.

Just then I got a reply.

_To Blaine: Of course, some people would think this is weird but people tell me I'm a good listener. So what's up? _

I sighed preparing myself for this. Wow, I really did have a lot of courage tonight. If you could call it that.

_To Kurt: I'm...gay._

I could almost hear Kurt gasp in surprise.

_To Blaine: You sure?_

_ To Kurt: Positive. _

_ To Blaine: Well then. Why are you telling me?_

_ To Kurt: I actually don't really know. I just feel like I can trust you. It sounds weird but its true._

_ To Blaine: …..Thanks for trusting me I guess. Do you know what your going to do about everything?_

_ To Blaine: You don't have to tell me anything, remember that._

_ To Kurt: No its okay... Well so tonight at dinner my younger brother had asked my dad what gay means, but my dads reeeaallyy homophobic so I got scared that he would take my dads explanation. So anyway he started saying all this bullshit about gay people and I completely lost it I started by asking if he knew anyone like us and he said no. So I just told him that he knew me. I don't know what came over me but now I don't know what he'll do to me. He sent me to my room for now._

_ To Blaine: Your really brave to stand up to him like that. And to just come out to him. _

_ To Kurt: Yeah I guess. But when you said all those horrible thing about your self I just wanted to burst into tears because you looked so hurt. Has anyone actually said those things to you?_

_ To Blaine: Yep. All the time._

_ To Kurt: Tell me who. I'm with Puck. I will beat 'em up!_

_ To Blaine: Your changing the subject. We were talking about your problems not mine._

_ To Kurt: Fine. Well I was thinking about joining Glee club first. I think its the first step to being brave enough to be myself. Then I'll tell them I'm gay. What Puck said made me realize that they wouldn't judge me._

_ To Blaine: That sounds like a good plan. And about them not judging you they wont. What about Quinn? She might seem all tough on the outside, but ever since she had her baby she's been really soft on the inside. _

I sighed. I had forgotten about Quinn.

_To Kurt: I don't know. I sorta forgot about that. _

_ To Blaine: She used to be Glee maybe she wont be that hard on you and she will understand._

_ To Kurt: Why did she quit?_

_ To Blaine: I guess to bring back her reputation as head cheerleader. _

_ To Kurt: I hope thats why she's dating me. _

_ To Blaine: It probably is. _

_ To Kurt: It would make dumping her a lot easier. _

_ To Blaine: Yeah well. Well if I want to live anytime soon I should probably go to sleep, so see you. I guess. _

_ To Kurt: Yeah. Feel better soon. :) Good night. And thanks for listening to me, your friends were right you really have good ears._

_ To Blaine: Haha. Your welcome. Good night Blaine._

_ Kurt is offline. _

I sighed flopping onto my back. Today was exhausting. And tomorow's going to be a long day.

…...

_** Kurt's POV**_

I closed my laptop and tried to fall asleep, but I just had too much on my mind. "O my god Blaine Anderson is gay." I softly told myself again. I had a chance with the cutest guy I have ever met! I still couldn't believe it. Blaine had said he trusted him because of something he had seen in my eye's. And he's the quarterback. I can't believe someone like that would even look at me like I'm more then a piece of shit under their nose.

My throat was still feeling awful, but my head felt better, and my fever had dropped fast during my nap. I really hoped I could go back to school soon, because then I could see Blaine. And he would join Glee club so I could see him almost everyday.

I was still worried about what would happen with his dad, but for now I just was happy that I wasn't alone.

…...


	2. Chapter 2

**So people, I'm sorry for not uploading sooner... :( **

**Thank you so much for the amazing reviews, they made me so happy! :) **

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Kurt's POV_**

After about two day's of herbal tea, and aspirin I was ready to go back to school. As I was eating breakfast Finn came down the stairs. When he saw me healthy again he grinned.

"Blaine's auditioning for Glee today."

"Really?" I asked unable to hid the huge grin in my voice.

Finn heard it and looked at me curiously. "Why are you so happy?"

I just shrugged and ate my breakfast.

…...

As Finn had said Blaine auditioned for Glee club (and his voice was amazing!). He sang "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry, and usually I hate her but Blaine's version was super sexy.

The few weeks after that seemed to be so much more...easier to get through with Blaine around. And after our little chat on Facebook we started hanging out more, and thats been nice.

…...

As I walked down the hallway with my head held high I heard my name being called from behind me. Turning around I saw Blaine running up to me with a huge grin and disappear when a small figure pushed him into a locker. I gasped as Blaine fixed himself in front of me.

With a look of fury my bully turned round to see who pushed him he spotted Blaine. "What the fuck Anderson?"

"Its a taste of your own medicine, Karofsky." Blaine said quietly. "Hurts doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but I don't deserve it." he said glaring at Blaine. People were starting to watch.

Blaine snorted, he sounded disgusted. "And Kurt does?"

"If you like to see it that way then yes he does. He's a fag and they should be taught to stay out of a _normal_ persons way." I winced.

In front of me Blaine started to shake and his hands were in fists, his knuckles were turning white. "Blaine." I warned softly but I don't think I was heard.

"If you even _touch _Kurt again I will tell Coach Bieste, and if you say anymore of that _complete crap a_bout Kurt again I swear it will be the last time it will be the last time you _breath!"_

"Oooh, I'm so scared!" Karofsky put the back of his hand on his forehead. "A hobbit is threatening me!"

"I wont be alone there are four guys in glee club who would be more then happy to take you down." Karofsky snorted and rolled his eyes.

"From the _glee _club?" What is this shit Anderson?" he demanded. "I thought you had sense?" I glared at him.

"Well whatever you say, but I joined glee, remember?" He turned around to face me with a grin. "I'm a song performing today." He winked. "You'll like it."

My heart fluttered. _Omigodomigodomigod...Blaine just winked._ I almost lost the rest of the conversation with these thoughts.

I stared at the back of his head in shock. If he's doing what I thought he was going too say he has a lot of courage.

"I am sick of being such a coward." My heart went on hyperdrive. I turned my eye's to people in the hall way. There were a lot of them. Jacob was holding a camera. _Shit!_

_ "Blaine!" _I finally got his attention. "What are you doing?" My voice was high pitched, I was so annoyed with it sometime.

"You'll see."He lowered his voice, "I'm ready. My dad already knows. He hasn't talked to me but thats fine." Turning back to the gossiping crowd he lifted his head up high. "As I was saying, I don't want to be a coward anymore. And meeting Kurt has shown me that." I blushed. "And watching him get bullied everyday made me think that he shouldn't be alone. So the big news is that I'm gay. And have been forever."

There was silence in the hallway. All you could hear was the rain outside. I completely lost my mind. Dropping my bag I ran to Blaine and flung my arms around from the back his neck. "That was so brave of you." I mumbled into his ear.

He chuckled. "It was worth it. Now..." He moved away so he could face me. "Let's go to glee."

"Okay. But have you seen the bullying I get? Even Finn got slushes in his face when he was qurterback."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "That is also worth it." He let go of me and picked up my bag and slung it over his own shoulder. I was about to protest but he just shook his head. Turning to face Karofsky I saw that his face was complete shock, mixed with something I couldn't read. "Oh, and I'm staying on the football team. Its really fun, plus you guys are a shitty team without me."

"Way to brake the stereotype." I smiled.

Blaine grinned at me for a second.

I rolled my eye's, he got so scared sometimes. As Blaine and I walked through the watching crowd I caught Quinn's eye.

She smiled softly, and nodded a bit before turning away. I really did miss her, after all her baby drama last year she was a lot kinder. Then I remembered to ask Blaine, "Did you actually tell Quinn before this?"

"Yeah."Blaine shrugged a bit. "She was actually pretty cool about it. When I told her I couldn't date her anymore, she asked me why. I told her I was gay, and I wanted to come out of the closet. She sounded a bit sad about but said that I should be myself. I wasn't really expecting that."

I sighed. "I really do miss her."

He nodded.

…...

_**Blaine's POV**_

I can't believe I had done any of that, it felt amazing. Even though its was scary. I just wanted to see Karofsky's face when I had pushed him. And I _was _sick of being a coward.

"And what happened with your dad?" Kurt asked from where he was walking beside me.

I shrugged again. "He hasn't really talked to me. I actually haven't see him. He doesn't really stay in the same room as me." I frowned. "When he does though he give's me these looks I just hate."

"Hmm." I saw Kurt look at me. " But its been like two weeks?"

"Well, I guess he hasn't done anything because my moms been home and my little brother is five." As soon as I said this my heart rate sped up remembering that they wouldn't be home for a couple days. _Shit!_ And my dad would be home.

"What are you singing?" He said lifting up the mood.

I grinned, glad for a distraction. "A bit." I was actually, I had picked out a song to sing to Kurt.

As we turned the corner into the choir room, we were met by Puck coming up and tackling Kurt.

"_Uff! _Noah! Get...off...me..uff!" Kurt said trying to wriggle out of his grip.

"Sorry. I missed you, Hummel." Kurt rolled his eye's.

"You act like a little boy sometimes. And It's just been a weekend." Puck shrugged finally letting go of him.

He turned to me and asked "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That you came out in front of a crowded hallway, _and _shoved Karofsky into a locker, _and _staying on the team?"

"Yeah." I looked down embarrassed with the attention.

A pair of arm's crushed me. I looked up shocked. It was Puck. "Were all proud of you, man!" I smiled slightly.

"Thanks." He patted me on the back, and let me go.

"Okay. Today were having Blaine performing. So... take it away Blaine." I got one of the guitars from the stands.

"So I met you guy's when I was being the nurses assistant, and you asked me if I was gay, I freaked out because the last time anyone knew I was bullied pretty badly." I paused thinking of what to say. "But then I saw the hurt in Kurt's eye's when he said all that stuff about him and I felt guilty that he was the alone getting all that crap. While I was being a coward." I saw Kurt about to protest but I held up a hand and looked deep into his blue, green eye's. "So today I came out because then we can experience it together, and know that either of us are alone." Kurt looked like he was about to cry. I smiled softly at him. "So today I'm going to sing _Count on Me, _by Bruno Mars.."

_**If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
I'll be the light to guide you  
Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need  
**_I stared into Kurt's eyes and smiled softly.

_**You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
And you'll be there  
'cause that's what friends are supposed to do oh yeah  
ooooooh, oooohhh yeah yeah  
If you're tossin' and you're turnin  
and you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Every day I will remind you**_

_**Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need  
You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
And you'll be there  
'cause that's what friends are supposed to do oh yeah  
ooooooh, oooohhh yeah yeah**_

_**You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go  
Never say goodbye  
You know you can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
And you'll be there  
'cause that's what friends are supposed to do oh yeah  
ooooooh, oooohhh  
You can count on me 'cause I can count on you**_

When I finished I put the guitar back before I turned to the group, the guy's had wide smiles on their faces, while some of the the girls looked a bit teary. Finally I looked at Kurt and saw that he was crying too. He had the most beautiful smile on his face so I couldn't help but swoon. '_Woah...were did that come from?' _I thought to myself.

"Wow!" I heard laugh amazed. But I was still staring at Kurt. "That was fantastic!" People started clapping.

I went over and sat at the seat next to Kurt. He looked up at me and smiled at me. "Thank you. No ones ever done that for me."

I opened my arms for a hug.

He laughed and embraced me tightly. I breathed in with my nose taking in his sent, vanilla, with a bit of something else that was so _Kurt. _I didn't want to let go but eventually we pulled away to face the front again. But I couldn't concentrate.

Halfway through the rehearsal Kurt laid his head on my shoulder. I looked down at him to see his eyes closed. I smiled, he really was just breathlessly gorgeous. Laying my cheek on his soft hair I let my own eye's droop and I completely forgot where I was.

…...

_** Puck's POV**_

I never get emotional (well, except when I lost Beth), but the way Blaine came out made me so proud of him. Which is weird for me. But Kurt deserves to be happy and I think Blaine's the one. As I watched him perform that song to Kurt, I couldn't help but feel guilty because I was never there for him. Quite the opposite actually, I used to be one of his bullies. I was never as bad as Karofsky but still, I feel terrible about it.

Even though Kurt has forgiven me a long time ago I was extra nice to him.

As droned on about something I wasn't even listening to, I turned around to where Kurt, and Blaine were sitting. I watched for a bit noticing their...whats the word?... fluffy actions. For a while they just sat there with their eye's glazed over like they weren't paying attention. It looked like Kurt had been crying a bit. Then Kurt put his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes.

Blaine looked pleasantly surprised for a moment before he looked fondly at Kurt. I could see such love in his eyes. This was just too sweet for my taste...maybe.

If they don't actually get together soon I don't think I will be able to be around them without puking from all the obliviousness.

About ten minutes had passed since Blaine had put his cheek on Kurt's head with a smile on his face. After a while noticed them.

"Um guys-"

"Shut up !" I whisper shouted at him. The people in the room looked at me with raised eyebrows. I nodded towards the two boys. As they all looked there was a soft "awww" coming from all the girls. "Kurt's never been this happy."

raised an eyebrow. "Puck, as cute and sweet as that is. Um...I didn't really expect you to be for that kind of thing. Sorry." He looked confused, but pleasantly surprised at the same time.

I rolled my eyes before I shook my head. "I'm usually not. But I made Kurt's life like hell last year, and I feel really guilty." Finn looked down, he was part of it. "And know Kurt's my boy, and he deserves to be happy. And so does Blaine. He like _just _came out."

I felt arms rap around me, I started in surprise a bit before realizing that it was Brittany. Confused I patted her tenderly on the arm. "Group hug!" she whispered to the group and they all laughed embracing me and Britt.

I love this group like my family. Even Rachel.

…...

_**Blaine's POV**_

When I woke up with a jerk I was still in the choir room. I looked up at the clock. Wow, I had only been asleep for like ten minutes, it had felt like a long time. Looking around I realized that my fellow choir mate's were in a group hug it was were I think Puck was sitting. I smiled as they all laughed.

Next to me Kurt started to stir. He lifted his head from my shoulder, (a lot of complaint there) and opened his eye's. He was about to lift his hands to rub his eye's but noticing that his hand was trapped he looked down, (I don't remember taking his hand) and blushed to his hair line. "Sorry." I couldn't help but smile at his adorableness.

"Should we join the hug?" I said grinning at him, and smiling at the still laughing group of people. Kurt got up. I followed and we both threw our arms around the people closest to us. They all jumped, and let go of each other.

Rachel gasped in surprise. "We thought you were asleep!"

"We were we woke up just now." Kurt explained to her.

"Awwwww. You guys were so sweet," Brittany pouted. "I didn't even get a picture." I blushed a bit.

"Don't worry Britt," Santana comforted her while winking at Kurt, and me. "I'm sure we'll get something a lot more interesting." If it was possible my face felt like it was going to boil. Puck snorted.

I looked at Kurt. He was as red as me, and was glaring at Santana.

"Okay guy's, since you're awake you are all dismissed." said, saving us from the knowing smirks in the room. We got our bags and walked out to the parking lot.

"Wanna hang out, Kurt?" I shrugged, I didn't really feel like going home until dinner time. "We could go for coffee?"

Kurt bit his lip and smiled, swaying a bit. "Sure." I bounced on the balls of my feet.

"So do you wanna meet there or can I drive you?"

"Finn actually brought me to school this morning, so I don't have a car with me." He shrugged.

"Yay!" I exclaimed happily. _Just more time with Kurt. "_Lets go then."

As we entered the Lima Bean (apparently both of our favorite coffee shop) we were met by the smell of coffee, and I was floating. I _loved_ coffee, it was crazy how much.

"I love coffee, I mean I need it like air." Kurt grinned.

I laughed, "Me too!" At the counter the blond working behind it looked at me flirtatiously. I rolled my eye's, and turned to see Kurt glaring at her. "What do you want?"

"A grandé non-fat mocha please." He smiled down at me.

""kay then," I turned back to the woman. "what he said, and a medium drip for me please."

"Okay then, hottie." She winked. I rolled my eyes again.

Kurt started to pull out his own wallet but I stopped him. "Na-ha, silly, I'm paying." Just as I saw him open his mouth I turned around to the fake blondie again, and handed her a ten dollar bill. "Keep the change." as I was about to leave I turned to her again "Oh, um, I don't run for your team. So I suggest you stop with the flirting. And your roots are showing." She looked appalled.

Kurt snorted loudly. "Sorry." He blushed when people around us stared at him. I laughed.

I can't stop thinking about how cute he is. "Its not funny! I just embarrassed my self in front of people I don't know!" he snapped slapping me lightly on the shoulder as we made our way to a table in the far corner.

"Yeah. But you weren't an obviously fake blond flirting with a gay guy."

"True," he shrugged.

As we sat there drinking our coffee, and laughing and talking, a man with a baseball cap came over to our table. I frowned slightly, looking at Kurt wondering what he was doing until-"Dad! What are you doing here?" Kurt asked the man startled. "I thought you had work."

"Break. Finn decided to come for a shift so I'm here to get us some coffee." His dad looked at me then. I smiled at him politely. "What are you doing?"

"Um...dad this is Blaine, Blaine—dad. He's my friend from school. Were just having coffee."

"Ah. Well then boy's, I best be off." With that he walked out of the coffee shop.

I turned to see Kurt staring after him. "He seems nice."

He looked at me and smiled sadly at me. "Yeah. He's really great and supportive. I'm really sorry about how your dad reacted." He looked like he meant it.

"Yeah, me too. But it was worth it."

"What about your mom?"

"She already knew. Back in my old school I was bullied pretty badly and I ended up in the hospital," Kurt gasped but I continued. "So my dad had asked me why I had been bullied so badly and I told him that it was because I was short, and liked bow-tie's. He seemed to take this gladly, but my mother didn't really believe me. So I told her. She's always been really apposed to homosexuality so you can guess how she reacted."

Kurt let out a low breath. "Mmm... If its okay if I ask... how did you end up in the hospital?" His voice was almost a whisper, and his facial expression was full concern. I sighed.

"Well... In my old school, um some jocks found out I was gay, apparently they heard me talking to my friend—also gay—so anyway they decided to spread the rumor around the school saying that I had _raped _one of them," Kurt made a hissing sound through his teeth. I tried not to look at him. "So, the one I supposedly did, um, he told some of his friends on the football to, um—well they—um, beat the living crap out of me. I had to be in a hospital for two weeks."

I sighed that was heard to relive in my head, but I guess know I don't have to keep it all inside.

"Oh my god... I'm so sorry," I looked at Kurt's breathy voice and saw that he had a far away look. Frowning, I snapped once in front of his face to get his attention, he turned to me with sad blue eyes. "I'm sorry, I just pictured you beat up..." I could see tears building up in his eyes. "It was the w-worst t-t-thing I've ever seen." He was sobbing a bit now.

"Hey, it was two years ago, I'm fine now. See?" I leaned back and opened my arms with a small grin. For some reason I felt like I had to keep him happy. He chuckled a bit, wiping tears from his eyes.

When I brought my cup up to my lips I noticed that it was empty. "Huh... I don't remember finishing this."

Thats when I heard Kurt full out laughing for the first time (it was so beautiful, and _sexy)_. "What?" I looked up at him with a grin to see him holding his chest as he laughed up hard. People were starting to stare, and I even showed the finger to a few who looked at him, judging.

"Sorry," he finally was able to breath out. "That was just so cute—I mean-funny." He stopped laughed, and blushed looking down. I grinned slightly. _Kurt _was the cute one.

He checked his watch. "Shit! We should really start heading out I have to be home by six thirty to make dinner, and its six."

"Okay thats fine I should go too." Wow, time had really gone quickly. "I haven't contacted my dad at all. But I doubt he'll worry."

"'Kay then, lets go." Kurt smiled his angels smile and got up.

When we got in the Hudmel drive way we sat there for a bit in scilence.

"I hope things turn out well with your dad." I looked over at the blue eyed boy, seeing them staring intently at me.

"I do too."

"Of course you do." He cleared his throat looking away. I thought I could make out a small blush in the dark of the car. "Well, thanks for today... I had fun," he looked at me again with a half smile, "it was nice."

"Yeah," I grinned back at him, "I agree."

"Well, um," he looked down at his lap awkwardly, "see you later." He looked back up and leaned in kissing me lightly on the cheek. "Goodnight, Blaine." With that he got out of the car.

I was so shocked I almost forgot to start the engine for a whole minute.

* * *

**I hope you liked it... Do you think it was too cheesy?**

**Did he come out too soon for your taste?**

**Please tell me what you think...**


	3. Chapter 3

_** Chapter 3: Kurt's POV**_

God I was hyperventilating. I can't fucking believe I just kissed Blaine Anderson! Sure, it was just a peck on the cheek...but still. He's going to think I'm so obvious I already like him. Too soon.

I mean, he only came out today, and I officially met him a couple weeks ago. Closing the front door with a slam I locked it. Leaning against it I groaned. My feelings toward the short boy were coming on way to quickly for my liking.

"Kurt? Is that you?" _Shit_, I thought to myself as my dad turned the corner, composing myself.

"Yeah," I smiled at him brightly, "I wouldn't leave you with the burden of making dinner."

My dad rolled his eye's before frowning a bit at me. "Are you okay, buddy?"

"Of course dad, I'm just tired." I moved passed him and into the kitchen.

"Whatever you say." I heard him following me. "So, who were you having coffee with at the Lima Bean earlier?"

"I told you. His name is Blaine."

"Yeah I know_ that_, but is he your boyfriend or something?"

I felt my cheeks heat up so I didn't turn around. "No dad! He's just a _friend."_

_ "_Is he gay?"

_ "_Yes, but I can become friends with someone who's gay too and not fall in love with them."

My dad huffed and I heard him shuffle of to the living room.

* * *

Right as I had the dinner set on the table and we were all ready to eat the door bell rang.

"Perfect timing," I went into the kitchen where I forgot salad dressing, "can you get it?"

I heard a chair scrape across the floor and then the door being opened.

There was a bit of muffled conversation . "Who is it?" I heard Carole ask bewildered that someone would come by our house this late.

Finding the right salad dressing I walk back into the dining room just as dad walked in with a short curly haired boy.

Finn frowned but I put down the dressing and stared at Blaine in surprise.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?"

Thats when he flew across the room and hugged me tightly around the waist, head still down.

"Sorry. I j-just didn't know where else t-to g-g-o." Blaine sobbed into my shoulder.

It broke my heart to see him like this. Carole looked at me with sad questioning eye's. I shook my head looking back down at Blaine, lifting up his face so I could look at him. I cursed. Blaine's face was covered in bruises a his left eye was puffy and I could only make out a sliver of his eye. His lip had a bloody cut too and was swelling.

"Oh my, god." I whispered in a breath. "Who did this to you? What the fuck happened?"

Blaine sighed and looked over at everyone else in the room (they all gasped at his face, and my dad balled up his fists), and then at the set dinner table unlinking his arms from my waist.

"Sorry," he mumbled looking down, "I didn't want to interrupt anything. I'll go."

"What?" I pulled him back by the arm. "No. Your. Staying. Here." I held him by the shoulders looking into his eyes. "You are explaining what happened, and I will try and help you in the best way I can."

Blaine looked like he was going to cry again. "Why?"

I laughed ones. "Why? Because I care about you...uh, as you know..never mind...but anyway," I was blushing too much now, _shit, _"I'm here when you want, or need to talk. I'm your friend."

"Thank you." He smiled softly.

"Now could you explain why your face is covered in bruises?" Blaine nodded looking down again.

* * *

_**Blaine's POV**_

"Okay. Were can we talk?"

Burt moved forward when I said this and laid a hand on my shoulder. I tried not to wince.

"In here is fine son." I was really starting to like Burt.

"Thank you," Burt shrugged his shoulders, "I really appreciate it. Kurt's really lucky to have you."

Kurt pulled out a chair for me, and sat down next to it. I sat down and started wringing my hands together nervously.

"Whenever you're ready, dear," who I assumed must be Carole said sweetly, "no one here's going to judge you."

"Well," I took a deep breath, "I'll start from when I dropped you off." Kurt nodded.

* * *

_After dropping Kurt of I drove home my mind going crazy from his kiss. "Whew, Focus Blaine."I said to myself when my house came in to view. I needed to have my eyes open if my dad decided to talk to me, and my mom wasn't home so without her here I don't know what my dad was capable of._

_On the front porch I took a deep breath, and let myself into the house. A strong smell of alcohol caught my nose. _Crap. _This could make my dad even more unpredictable._

"_Dad! I'm home." My heart was beating in my chest now._

_A cackling came from the living room. It was from more than one person. _Shit. Shit. Shit. _Going against my first instincts I turned the corner to see the football game on, while Dad and many of his buddies stared at me with unfocused eyes. _

"_Blaine," my dad fake crooned stumbling over to me, slinging an arm over my shoulders like we were old friends and turned to the people in the room. "This is the faggot I was telling you guys about." My eyes widened._

_The drunk men in the room made disgusted sounds. "Your _son?_" A man with a full beard spat._

"_I don't think of him as my son anymore." My dad shrugged._

_Tears were threatening to spill now. Angry tears. _

_The man with the beard stumbled forward to inspect me. "What are you gonna do with this piece of shit?" I glared daggers at him. He tilted his head a bit, smirk on his lips. "We could still make him normal. Do you know any girls his age?"_

"_Actually...I think so, their very beautiful." He grinned._

"_Dad! You can't change who I am!"_

"_Don't you dare contradict with you father! He is a very important man and you are a disgrace!" _

"_No, you listen!" I ducked out from under my dads arm. "As hard as you try to make me 'normal' it won't work. You can make me have _sex_ with the most beautiful girl but guess what? I will always look for a guy because I like guys and thats never going to change!" I stopped my ramble proud of myself. _

"_Come here, boy." My dad growled. _

"_No."_

_The drunk with a beard walked over to me sloppily and hit me hard in the eye. I screamed but he kept hitting me in the mouth, nose, and cheek. My dad and his friend egged him on with laughter even with my screams of pain._

_Suddenly he stopped, and I slumped against the wall tears sliding down my bruised face. "Out." My dad pointed at the door._

_I didn't hesitate. When I was in my room I found a backpack and packed my toiletries, underwear and pajamas. _

_Then with tears in by eye's I bolted out the front door and into my car. Putting my bags on the passenger seat, I bumped my head against the tire wheel and sobbed until all my tears were all out. After I was finished with my sobbing I started the engine and drove to Kurt's house. I don't know why. Just something pulled me there. _

_A few minutes later I was standing in front of Burt Hummel._

…_..._

"So thats my story." I finished lamely looking at my lap.

It was quiet in the room so I looked up after a moment to see Burt trying to look calm, Finn looking stunned, Carole crying silently, and finally Kurt who was crying angry tears. I looked at him for a while. He was red and blotchy, the hand that was not holding mine was held into a fist.

"Dad, call the police."

"What? No!" My eyes widened.

"Blaine," I turned to Burt who was already pulling out his phone, "What they did to you is illegal. I'm sorry its your own father, but he's going to jail for what he did to you whatever I do."

"Sweetie," Kurt's step-mother came around the table and wrapped her arms around me. Pleasantly surprised I returned the hug with a smile. "No ones dad can treat their own son like that with no punishment. I am so sorry he didn't accept you, and I cant believe your mother didn't either."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." My eyes started stinging gratefully. A little part of me was also jealous of Kurt. His family was so great.

"Hello?" I heard Burt say into the phone. Carole pulled away and we watched Burt in tensed siclence. "This is Burt Hummel. I have called because my sons friend, Blaine Anderson came to our front door after being beat pretty badly by his father and his friends..." There was a crackling of someone talking in the background. Burt looked at me, "What's your dads name?"

"George Anderson."

Burt repeated the information to the phone, and Kurt took my hand rubbing my nuckles with his thumb. "Is there any more information that we should know?"

"They were drunk?"

"Of course." When he had told officer this, he handed me the phone. "The officer has some questions for you."

I nodded taking the phone. "Hello?"

"Blaine Anderson?"

"Yes, sir." I squeaked.

"I have a couple questions about tonight," he started. "First, has this happened before?"

"No."

"Good. Next do you have any idea why he did this to you?"

"Well um," I looked at Kurt who smiled at me encouragingly. "First of all, um, I'm a disappointment to him somehow, but my mom and brother have been here until today so he didn't dare do anything sooner."

"Do you have any idea why he thought of you as a disappointment?" His careful tone caught me off guard for a bit.

"Well," I looked at Kurt who had a look of confusion on his face, "I'm gay. But does this make any difference?"

The guy on the other end sighed. "I don't think it has effect of the charges. But I just was curious because both my friend and his partner had abusive fathers because they are gay, and what happened to you sounded similar."

Woah... This was really unexpected. "Oh. Tell them I am sorry both him and his partner had to go through this." The Hudmels in the room looked at me with really confused expressions.

"Thank you," I could hear a smile in his voice. I really appreciate and I'm sure my partner will too." There was someone talking in the background, and the guy on the phone sighed again. "Sorry buddy, but my boss is telling me to get on task or he'll have someone else hold this case."

"Okay, sir," I laughed lightly.

"Okay buddy, thats all the questions for now, can you hand back the phone for Mr. Hummel?"

I was about to give the phone to Burt when I remembered. "Who are the friends you were talking about?"

"Oh! Their names are Hiram and Leroy Berry." That name sounded familiar. "Well, see you later son."

When the phone was in Burt's hand I tried to think where I had heard that last name. _Berry Berry Berry...RACHEL BERRY! _Duh! I should have remembered that because that girl wouldn't shut the hell up about her self! I guess I just don't listen enough.

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

Well this is just on hell of an evening. I am going to need a good nights sleep after all this.

Through out Blaine's conversation on the phone I was wanting to listen in because his responses to who-ever-he-was-talking-to were really confusing. Once he had given the phone back to dad I was relived because my head was starting to hurt with the confusion.

"Blaine?" I rubbed his knuckles to get his attention because he looked like he was thinking about something.

He looked at me with a small grin. "Guess what?"

"What?" I giggled a bit at his adorableness.

"The guy I talked to know's two guys named Leroy and Hiram Berry! And is Berry a popular name?" I grinned shaking my head.

"Cool!" I looked at Finn knowing what he would say. "Those are Rachel's dads!" See.

"We know, Finnobvious."I rolled my eyes at him. He just shrugged and went back to his food. That boy was impossible.

I looked back at Blaine to see him grinning (rather brightly for someone who had just been beaten by his fathers friend) at our brotherly...thing. "So now that you are done with your conversation with the mysterious man," he laughed at that, "would you like to watch a movie in pj's while we tent to your wounds?"

Blaine looked at me with a smile that looked almost...fond. I cleared my head of that possibility quickly.

"Sounds perfect." His silky voice made me swoon and smile as a blush crept up my cheeks.

* * *

**I first had the idea of the person on the phone to be gay but then I thought they should somehow know Rachel's dads and from what they where like on the show I didn't they where really the kind of people to work for this kind of stuff, so I thought he could be a friend.**

**I'm actually pretty happy with how this chapter came out... I personally think its my best.**

**But please tell me what you think.**

**I haven't even started the next chapter so I'm not sure when it will be ready...hopefully sooner than later...**


	4. Chapter 4

**__Omg! I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry for the super late upload. I just had a lot on my plate these couple weeks.  
But I promise I will be quicker. Especially when school ends.**

**This is also a really short chapter compared to my others. But its something. **

**_Chapter 4_****_: Blaine's POV_**

Kurt had lent me a pair of his silky pajamas and they smelled so much like Kurt that I just had my nose buried in the fabric. I was actually not feeling so bad anymore, considering everything had happened to me. Maybe I had always new it was going to happen, I mean I've never been my dads favorite even before I came out.

"Okay! Movie time!" The angelic voice snapped me out of my trance. I turned around were I was sitting on his carpet, back to his closet with a ice pack on my eye.

How is it possible for someone to look adorable and sexy at the same time? Well Kurt could; he had a pair of navy blue silk pajamas, and his hair was hairspray-free which made it go all over the place. I was drooling a bit.

Kurt stood in front of me jutting out a hip, and folding his arms. I looked at him pretending to look scared because he looked "menacing." He rolled his eyes at me a little before going back to his playful glare. "What do you think your doing on the floor?"

I raised my eyebrow and showed him the ice pack. "Tending to my injuries...?" It came out as a question.

Kurt rolled his eyes again with a slightly pained expression on his face. He took me by the hand pulling me off the floor, and pulling me to the bed. Inappropriate thoughts started to cloud my brain. _Shit my undapper brain!_

_ "_Okay, so what movie you wanna watch?" Kurt walks over to a shelf full of movies.

"Disney!" He laughed and got out "That Lion King" and showed it to me while shrugging his shoulders a bit. "Yes!" I pumped the air forgetting about my injuries, and gasping in pain when the bruise on my shoulder throbbed. Kurt was immediately at my side.

"Where are you hurt? Do you need pain relievers?" He was rambling now trying to see how to help me. I smiled fondly at him and assured him that I was fine. Kurt sighed and sat next to me on the bed. "I don't know what its like to be abused by my own dad because I never have had that happen to me." He sighed again putting a hand on my knee. I suddenly felt all warm, and fuzzy inside. "But I understand what it must be like, and please don't hide anything from me. Your not acting like nothing has happened and," he half smiled a bit, "its freaking me out a bit."

I placed my hand over his and looked into his beautiful eyes. "I'm sorry if you feel like I'm hiding anything from you, because I'm not. I'm actually not feeling that sad." He looked at me disbelievingly, I shrugged looking down. "I guess I knew it would happen sometime, and if my father was a different kind of guy I would be taking all this harder, but truth is," I looked up at Kurt's concern filled eyes, "I've always hated him. He's an arrogant son of a bitch who's roof I don't want to live under." He half smiled at me.

"Well then, if you insist lets not talk about this all night." I nodded eagerly causing Kurt chuckle lightly. He got up and after as couple seconds he was laying on is bed against head board with his laptop on his leg. "What are you doing down there?' He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Um," I scooted up and ended up next to him, shoulder to shoulder. A buzz seemed to emanate between us. "Better?" I almost whispered.

"Mhmm." Kurt nodded. _Did he just glance at my lips? _Before I could dwell on this though, he looked away getting a little red. "Movie time." He hit play.

Halfway through the movie there was a soft nock on the door. "Come in!" Kurt shouted out and the door opened revealing an awkward looking Finn. The beauty next to me rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Well Burt wanted my to tell you to keep your door open, and no funny business," I blushed. "And to tell you that Blaine can sleep in the guest room. So yeah. Bye." He left.

I looked over at Kurt to see him with his face in his hands. "Kurt?" I raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"

Kurt looked up at me with his signature bitch-please face in place. "Both Finn and Dad are dumb nuts." I chuckled a bit wishing he had said that because I had to sleep in the other room.

"Lets finish the movie first!" I jumped up and down a bit. Now it was his turn to chuckle.

_  
As the credits scrolled on the screen Kurt laid his head on my should and yawned loudly. "Sorry." He mumbled lifting his head off.

"I don't know why your apologizing." I looked at his slightly reddened face. "Do I have to sleep in the other room?" I pouted.

He laughed turning to look at me with his gorgeous eyes. "I think so," I pouted even more, "if dad sees that your still in here he's going to jump to conclusions." Kurt blushed a it."bit.

I met his eyes and we were only a couple inches away. I leaned forward a bit.

Right then the door banged open. Jumping I stared at the door with an expression that must of made me look like a deer caught in the headlights.

It was Burt.

"Bed time!" He clapped his hands.

"Dad!" Kurt shouted at him. "We're not five, we're both seventeen, and that means we don't need nanny's to put us too sleep!" I chuckled at his choice of words.

Burt rolled his eyes. "Whatever. But Blaine has a five minutes in this room before he has to go into the guest room. And if I hear any funny business and I'm coming back." He looked at me with such a hard stare that I shrank back into Kurt's soft pillows.

"Dad!" The brunette shouted again. "Stop scaring Blaine, first of all, and second we wouldn't do anything anyway because your in here!" I blushed, because he had technically just hinted that something could have happened if Burt wasn't in the house.

Kurt seemed to have figured this out because he blushed like a tomato and started rambling like a crazy-man. "Oh my god! I didn't mean anything by that! I didn't at all! Argg." He put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry. I don't know whats been wrong with my mouth lately. First I technically tell the whole glee club that I thought you were hot-"

I heard Burt say something about five minutes, and the door slammed shut.

"And then now." I saw his ears redden even more. "God damn it."

I took Kurts hands. He looked at me with sad humiliated eyes. My heart broke from the sight of him looking so ready to be hurt. Cupping his cheek I made him look into my eyes. "Do you think I'm more than j-just hot?" I half smiled.

The brunette blushed. He's blushing a lot tonight. Nodding his head he tried to look down.

I took that as an invitation to lean in. "You take my breath away." I mumbled against his lips before I finally kissed his kissable lips.

* * *

_**Kurt's POV:**_

O my god!

I can't believe just one night full of drama lead up to kissing Blaine. My first fucking kiss is with someone like Blaine! I felt like floating.

Blaine pulled away just a bit but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. He crashed our lips back together., and I moaned.

Kissing back with just as much vigor, I tangled my hands in his hair, imitating a moan from Blaine. He was a good kisser, I have to say that.

He swiped his tongue along my lip, awaiting entrance. I made a weird moaning sound before allowing him in.

With a sudden surge of want I pushed him on to the bed and hovered over him, kissing him hungrily. Now it was his turn to make a strange satisfied sound.

Smiling in the kiss I was about to deepen the kiss even further when I heard a throat clear in the doorway.

I broke away from Blaine's lips to look at whoever interrupted our moment.

Finn was looking at us like some vulnerable fish.

"What?"

"I didn't need to see that. I didn't need to see that." He mumbled over, and over again before I got annoyed (not that I was already annoyed).

"First of all, were just kissing," I felt a flutter in my chest as I said that. The feel of Blaine's lips still lingered. "And two, didn't anyone teach you to knock?"

FInn looked at me with a look that clearly said 'shut up'. "Burt told me to come up and tell you that Blaine has to go to his room."

I sighed and looked over at Blaine, who had a dazed look on his face, and a content smile. He looked oblivious to everything around him.

Smiling, I slightly shook his shoulder to get his attention. "Hmmm?" He looked at me with his hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry to break it to you, but Dad is making you go in the other room now." I laughed at the huge pout on Blaine's face.

"But I wanted to sleepover, and snuggle with you." He pulled me down on to the bed next to him, and wrapped his arms securely around my waist. "And I can't do that with a wall between us."

I smiled fondly at his now drooping eyelids. "Awww. Your so adorable for your own good." I kissed his nose earning a slight blush, and a contented sigh from the curly haired boy.

Looking over at Finn I saw him awkwardly just staring at us. "Can you tell dad that Blaine's asleep, and I don't really want to move him?"

He nodded, mumbling a quick 'goodnight' before retreating from the doorway.

After he was gone I just looked down at Blaine sleeping in my eyes like a creeper. But it was impossible to look away. He just looked so peaceful.

Even with the bruises covering his face. They didn't seem to stop the boy from smiling, and snuggling closer to me.

Smiling with sleep heavy eyes, I raised my arm to turn off the lamp before returning my arms to hugging the curly haired boy.

* * *

_**Burt'**__**s POV:**_

Finn stumbled down the stairs and plopped himself on to an arm chair next to me. "Um, Burt. I didn't really get Blaine to come out of the room." He trailed off looking sheepish.

"What?" I jumped to my feet. "Are they doing anything?"

"Sorta." My other son looked up at me with a small smile. "They were making out when I got into the room," I raised my eyebrows, "and when I told Kurt that Blaine had to go into the other room, Blaine had this like dreamy happy look." I chuckled. It was so obvious the boy was into my son.

I sat back down. "Then how did that prevent him from going into the other room?"

"Well then Blaine got all like, um its hard to explain... cuddly? And just fell asleep hugging Kurt."

I smiled too. I don't know why I would think that Blaine would do anything bad to Kurt, because he did have a nice soul.

The phone started ringing. I grumbled as I got up from my comfy chair.

"I'll answer it." Carole came out of the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Hello?" There was a pause and Carole looked angry. "They denied it?" Another pause. "How about the bruises on Blaine's face! Is that enough evidence?" She started crying now with anger. She sighed. "Okay."

She handed me the phone. "It's a different officer from last time. This one is an asshole."

"Woah, mom!" Finn started laughing until his mom sent him a look. "Sorry mom. Its weird hearing you cuss.'' Carole rolled her eyes.

I put the phone up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Mr. Burt Hummel?" Yep, different officer.

"Yes."

"Good. I was just telling your wife that Mr. Blaine Andersons father, and friends have denied that they have done anything-"

"I know I got that much." I half grinned at my wife.

"Okay, well. If you could bring the boy to the station now, maybe we could interrogate him."

"Wait? Tonight?"

"Yes, sir." I was about to say something but he said something that I wanted. "The sooner the better. Because then you have evidence sooner, the sooner we could hold a trial."

I nodded. "Fine. We'll be there soon." I hung up before he could reply.

I looked up at Finn, and Carole who were watching with anticipated expressions. "Okay," I clapped my hands in faked excitement. "Who wants to wake up the boys?"

Carole pouted. "Why do they have to be woken up now?" I stepped forward and hugged her around the shoulders.

"Sorry, honey, but we have to go to the station now.'' She grumbled a bit before nodding.

"I'll wake them up."

"Thanks, sweetie." I kissed her forehead.

"Can I come?" I looked at Finn. "I could be a witness?" He shrugged.

"Sure, buddy. The more the better." He half smiled.

"Okay,, I'm gonna go wake them." She sighed and ducked out of my arm.

* * *

_**Carole's**_** POV:**

I sadly moved up the stairs to Kurts room and knocked on the door.

No answer.

So I softly opened the door to reveal the dark room, with the only light coming from the streetlights. The bed was slightly illuminated and I could tell the lump in the center of the bed was too big for one person.

Regretfully, I walked to Kurts bedside table and turned the light on. The light actually didn't do much.

"Aww." I smiled softly at the two boys cuddling in the bed, with peaceful expressions, and smiles. Matching pj's and everything.

Sighing sadly, I shook Kurt gently by the shoulder. "You two ned to wake up, this is important."

My second son yawned and rubbed his eyes with the hand that wasn't trapped under Blaine. "Fine."

He looked down at Blaine, and he pouted. "Do I really need to wake him up?"

"I'm afraid so. We have to go to the station." I didn't need to say anything else because he nodded, and gently comed his hands through Blaine's curls (not really the best way to try and wake up someone, but cute). I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Blaine," the curly haired boy just groaned, and buried his head in Kurts chest. "Come on sweetie. You have to wake up." He sighed. "Its about your dad."

That woke him up. He sat up ramrock straight, and alert.

"Okay," I smiled at him sadly. "Can I keep the pajamas on?" I saw him looking at Kurt with huge puppydog eyes. "I would feel a little calmer?"

Kurt, and I laughed. "Sure," He kissed Blaine on the nose. "but wear a jacket. These pajamas might be comfy, but their not that warm."

Blaine grinned. "'kay." He climbed off the bed. "I just need to go to the bathroom," he yawned, "and put on some gel."

"Why?" Kurt and I asked together, incredulously.

Blaine shrugged. "Abusive, or not he's still my father and if I go out in pj's, at least I should tame these curls infront of him." He slipped into the bathroom.

I looked over at Kurt who was looking at where Blaine was with a sad smile.

"Are you going with your pajamas too?"

"I guess." He sat up, and stretched. "Too tired to get dressed again."

I kissed his forehead before getting off the bed. "Just come down soon. We should leave soonish." He nodded.

* * *

**Sooo... Did ya like it? I hope you did! Review please!**

**Police station visit next!**


	5. Authors note

**Hello readers,**

**So to start off I am soooooo sorry that I haven't uploaded I've just been really busy during the last few weeks of school, and I'm also sorry that this isin't a chapter.**

**Anyway, I'm writing for you guys to know that I wont be uploading in the next weeks because 1 I have a lot of activity's this summer so those will most likely fill my schedule, and 2 I want the rest of the story to have good stuff so I need too think of whats gonna happen. I think you people will be glad of that. Sooo hopefully I'll upload as soon as I can, but for now... See ya!**


End file.
